


Huncwot, którego nie było

by Elleen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Marauders, POV First Person, POV Minor Character, The Marauder's Map
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleen/pseuds/Elleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z serii "co by było, gdyby" - gdyby Huncwoci mieli współlokatora. W tej roli znany z książek bardzo epizodycznie Benio Fenwick i jego mały magiczny problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huncwot, którego nie było

Siedziałem właśnie w bibliotece, udając, że studiuję pilnie podręcznik do transmutacji, kiedy potwierdziły się moje obawy i do środka wpadła profesor McGonagall z groźną miną i wzrokiem przesuwającym się szybko po twarzach wszystkich korzystających z dobrodziejstw tego przybytku uczniów Hogwartu. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem — tak, to było pierwsze miejsce, w którym należało _ich_ szukać — co niestety natychmiast przyciągnęło uwagę srogiej nauczycielki.

— Dzień dobry — przywitała się sucho i nawet do połowy zapisany maczkiem pergamin o tytule _"Konsekwencje przemian międzygatunkowych"_ wykaligrafowanym podejrzanie wielkimi literami nie ułagodził jej wzburzenia. A przecież tym razem skorzystałem ze wszystkich wskazówek Remusa! — Gdzie jest Black?

— Nie mam pojęcia, pani profesor.

Istotnie była to prawda, bo na wszelki wypadek zdecydowałem się nie pytać. Profesor McGonagall spojrzała na mnie z ukosa i pokiwała głową.

— A Potter?

— Zdaje się, że na treningu.

_"Trenuje bycie Huncwotem pierwszej wody"_.

Nauczycielka zaszeleściła materiałem obszernej sukni i chwilę później już jej nie było. _"A dziękuję to gdzie?"_ — pomyślałem smętnie i zagapiłem się w do połowy zapisany pergamin. Choć tytuł głosił: _"Konsekwencje przemian międzygatunkowych",_ na całą obszerną treść składało się wyłącznie jedno zdanie, powtórzone raz za razem po stokroć. _"Nie umiem kłamać"_.

To była moja zmora, odkąd pamiętam. Normalne dzieci w wieku czterech czy pięciu lat wysadzają w powietrze ulubione wazy rodziców albo wyrzucają przez okno kota, wiecie, coś niewinnego, czasem do nudności wręcz słodkiego. _"Aaach"_ — szczebioczą radośnie matki. — _"Zobacz, co tym razem nasz mały urwis wykombinował!"_. A ja nic. Żadnego tłuczenia waz ani wyrzucania kotów, żadnego zmieniania koloru włosów, żadnego kurczenia ubranek, które mi się nie podobały... No dziecko-anioł (albo dziecko-charłak). ...Dopóki nie nauczyłem się kłamać. Żeby to jeszcze chodziło o zmieniające bieg całej historii łgarstwa, ale nie, nie, skąd: mogło się zacząć od głupstwa:

_— Zjadłeś zupę?_

_— Tak._

I łubudu! Schowany za wersalką talerz wzniósł się pod sufit, a potem spadł bezwładnie, roztrzaskując się na tysiące kawałków i ochlapując mamę resztkami kalafiorowej.

_— Nauczyłeś się już alfabetu?_

_— Tak._

Trzask! Elementarz wyskoczył z szuflady i zaczął mnie okładać po głowie obiema ciężkimi okładkami.

Zupełnie jakby wszechświat wybrał mnie sobie na statuę moralności i srodze się oburzał, kiedy próbowałem zboczyć ze ścieżki prawdy i sprawiedliwości. A żeby rzucić mi jeszcze więcej kłód pod nogi, postanowił przydzielić mnie do Gryffindoru i uczynić moimi współlokatorami chłopców rodem z piekła, dla których figle i kłamstewka były chlebem powszednim i którzy natychmiast postanowili mnie wciągnąć do swojego hultajskiego grona.

_— Hej, jestem James — przedstawił się niski chłopiec w okularach, kiedy wraz z trzema innymi przekroczył próg sypialni i stanął dokładnie naprzeciwko łóżka, które sobie ledwie pięć sekund wcześniej wybrałem. — To moje łóżko._

_"Nieprawda, bo moje" — miałem ochotę burknąć, ale powstrzymał mnie wzrok jednego z jego towarzyszy. Ręce miał skrzyżowane na piersi, a minę taką, jakby przed chwilą kogoś zamordował i bardzo był z tego dumny. Wzruszyłem ramionami i zacząłem się podnosić — ostatecznie łóżko jak każde inne, nie zdążyłem się jeszcze przywiązać — kiedy James wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem._

_— Żartuję, brachu, byłeś tu pierwszy. — O szlachetny Godryku, już wtedy zacząłem przeczuwać, że czeka mnie ciężkie i pełne niebezpieczeństw życie na krawędzi. — To jest Syriusz. — Wskazał na seryjnego mordercę. — A to Remus i... Randy?_

_— Peter — poprawił go mały, jasnowłosy grubas, niewątpliwie zbyt onieśmielony, by przemówić głośniej. Zarówno Remus, jak i Randy-Peter wydawali się stosunkowo łatwi do oswojenia._

_— Ja, Syriusz i Randy poznaliśmy się w pociągu..._

_— Peter — powtórzył grubas tym samym wysokim głosikiem, ale tym razem James go usłyszał._

_— Powaga? — zdziwił się. — Wybacz, Pete, coś musiałem pomieszać. No więc — ponownie zwracał się do mnie — poznaliśmy się w pociągu, a Remusa zgarnęliśmy z uczty, bo się wydawał jakiś zagubiony i zmęczony życiem. — Prawda, chłopiec był blady i miał podkrążone oczy, pewnie nie spał, stresując się nową przygodą, zupełnie jak ja — część tego zmęczenia mogła jednak wynikać z agresywnej ciekawości świata chłopca imieniem James. — A ty?_

_— Benio Fenwick — przedstawiłem się. Zza pleców Jamesa dobiegło niedowierzające parsknięcie, a potem głos zabrał seryjny morderca:_

_— Benio? Ale dziwnie. Naprawdę masz na imię Benio?!_

_Ostatnie słowo zabrzmiało w jego ustach gorzej niż najstraszliwsza obelga, więc poczułem się zobligowany bronić swojego honoru._

_— Też się dziwiłem — odparłem na pozór obojętnie. — Tata Syriusz, mama Syriusz, brat Syriusz i pies Syriusz, a ja dostałem jakieś takie niespotykane imię. Benio._

_"Umrę, umrę tragicznie" — pomyślałem, kiedy oczy seryjnego mordercy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, ale wtedy James ryknął takim śmiechem, że aż padł na kolana, trzymając się za brzuch. Jego śladem podążyli Remus i Randy-Peter, a w końcu nawet Syriusz uśmiechnął się blado. Byłem uratowany._

Od tamtej pory żyliśmy zgodnie — to znaczy ja zgadzałem się akceptować wszystkie te rzeczy, od których praworządnemu obywatelowi powinny się jeżyć włosy na głowie, a oni zgadzali się nie próbować wciągnąć mnie w żaden ze swoich diabelskich planów. Często nawet — zupełnie jak tego dnia w bibliotece — robili wszystko, bym znajdował się tak daleko od źródła chaosu, jak to tylko możliwe. O tym, że nie potrafię kłamać, dowiedzieli się bardzo szybko, moja izolacja była więc bezpieczna.

Tym razem wymyślili coś naprawdę przełomowego, bo szeptali o tym od tygodni i nieustannie wymykali się na nocne spacery pod peleryną-niewidką Jamesa. Założyłem, że wybuch, który dobiegł moich uszu przed trzema kwadransami, miał bezpośredni związek z dywersją dokonywaną przez Remusa i Petera, a skoro profesor McGonagall już ujrzała mnie pochylonego nad podręcznikiem i udającego najwyższe skupienie, chyba mogłem bezpiecznie udać się do Wielkiej Sali i sprawdzić, czy wszyscy czterej Huncwoci, jak ich nazwała któregoś razu Madame Rosmerta, a oni ochoczo tę nazwę podchwycili, cali i zdrowi spożywali teraz posiłek, czy może woźny dopiął w końcu swego i powywieszał ich na skazańczej wystawce w lochach.

W korytarzu na trzecim piętrze zebrała się całkiem spora grupa gapiów złożona z uczniów, nauczycieli i pracowników administracyjnych szkoły, a wszystkie oczy skierowane były w stronę olbrzymiego wyłomu w północnej ścianie zamku. Cokolwiek planowali zrobić Huncwoci, nie sądziłem, że taki miał być wynik ich działań. Zrobiłem odpowiednio zaskoczoną minę i postałem pośród zbiegowiska kilka nużąco długich chwil, a w końcu profesor Slughorn bąknął coś o obiedzie, więc szybko skorzystałem ze sposobności i potruchtałem za nim. James i Syriusz raczyli się właśnie sadzonymi jajkami, a miny mieli tak niewinne, że można by pomyśleć, iż całe przedpołudnie spędzili na przeprowadzaniu staruszek przez ulice. Remus najspokojniej w świecie tłumaczył profesor Babbling swój problem ze staroangielską runiczną krzyżówką, a Peter pogrążony był w ożywionej rozmowie z Cathy Collins. Gdy tylko zbliżyłem się do stołu Gryffindoru, James nadstawił uszu, a Syriusz niby od niechcenia zapytał:

— Już po nauce?

— Taa — mruknąłem. — Jacyś idioci wysadzili pół szkoły pod biblioteką.

— Pewnie przez przypadek — wtrącił natychmiast James.

— Pewnie tak — odparłem. — Znalazła was profesor McGonagall?

— A co, szukała nas? — rozległ się z mojej prawej strony głos Petera, który zostawił Cathy samej sobie i przyszedł podsłuchać, o czym rozmawialiśmy.

— Wypytywała o Jamesa i Syriusza. Była trochę... zaniepokojona.

Wspomnienie istnej furii na twarzy belferki kazało mi się uśmiechnąć do siebie tuż po wypowiedzeniu ostatniego słowa.

— Ciekawe czemu akurat o nas — zainteresował się James niewinnie, a Syriusz i Peter zarechotali.

— Macie wszystko? — zwrócił się Syriusz do Petera, zezując w moją stronę, jakby bał się, że jedno słowo więcej, a wytrysnę nagle pośrodku Wielkiej Sali gejzerem informacji o ich psotniczej działalności podziemnej. Wypchałem sobie usta tłuczonymi ziemniakami i spojrzałem wymownie w sufit. Peter pokiwał radośnie głową i wskazał na wybrzuszenie pod szatą Remusa, a James i Syriusz uśmiechnęli się i bez słowa opuścili pomieszczenie.

Atmosfera od razu zrobiła się lżejsza i jakby mniej nasiąknięta poczuciem współuczestnictwa w zbrodni. Lubiłem wszystkich swoich współlokatorów, byli w gruncie rzeczy dość nieszkodliwi dla otoczenia, jeśli otoczeniem tym akurat nie był Severus Snape albo jakiś inny płazopodobny Ślizgon, ale zdecydowanie wolałem przebywać w towarzystwie Petera, ewentualnie Remusa, aniżeli tych dwóch nicponiów, Syriusza i Jamesa. Co do nich nigdy nie miałem pewności, czy nie postanowią na przykład dla zabawy przetransmutować mojej głowy w orzech albo przenieść całej wieży Gryffindoru na biegun północny. Jeśli powiecie, że tego ostatniego nie można by uczynić — cóż, mowa tu o moich dziwacznie wykorzystujących swoje zdolności kolegach, tak utalentowanych, że gdyby tylko zdecydowali się robić w życiu coś pożytecznego, czytalibyśmy o nich w książkach historycznych. Niczego pożytecznego się po nich jednak wówczas nie spodziewałem.

Peter poczekał cierpliwie, aż się najem, a potem asystował mi do samego dormitorium. Czasem dobrze było być współlokatorem Huncwotów, bo gdybym wracał samotnie swoją zwyczajową trasą — o ile można było w ogóle mówić o zwyczajowych trasach w zamku tak kapryśnym jak Hogwart — ze trzy razy zawisłbym pod sklepieniem głową w dół albo zapadł się po pas w bagienny kawałek posadzki.

— Jeszcze nie zdążyliśmy posprzątać — wyjaśnił Peter, kiedy po raz kolejny odciągnął mnie w bok, zanim zdążyłem się wpakować w poważne tarapaty.

— Co wyście tym razem wykombinowali? — jęknąłem po raz nie wiem który w tym tygodniu — tygodniu! — a uśmiech mojego towarzysza tylko się poszerzył.

— Pytanie retoryczne? — upewnił się jeszcze przez grzeczność. Już dawno się nauczyli, że kiedy zadawałem podobne pytania, tak naprawdę wcale a wcale nie chciałem wiedzieć.

Kiwnąłem głową. Za portretem Grubej Damy nie działo się nic specjalnego — ot, jakieś dziewczyny chichotały w kącie, przy kominku Gregory Wilkinson z małym, ryżym chłopcem grali w szachy, kilku trzeciorocznych pisało wypracowania pod gobelinem po prawej stronie... A mimo wszystko w powietrzu unosiła się ta specyficzna woń kłopotów. Peter od razu ją zwęszył i skierował się szybko na schody prowadzące do dormitoriów, a ja — chcąc nie chcąc — powlokłem się za nim. Ostatecznie nie znałem blisko żadnego z obecnych w pokoju uczniów, a nie lubiłem przesiadywać samotnie pośród grupek dobrych znajomych, na dodatek bez książki, pergaminu, czegokolwiek, czym mógłbym zająć myśli i ręce przez tych kilka niezręcznych chwil, zanim pojawi się w środku ktoś, do kogo można swobodnie gębę otworzyć.

Oczywiście James, Syriusz, a także jakimś cudem Remus, który musiał nas wyprzedzić po drodze, gdy Peter prowadził mnie naokoło, znajdowali się już w środku, otoczeni setkami pergaminów. _"O, to coś nowego"_ — pomyślałem, wbrew instynktowi nieco zaciekawiony, bo istotnie była to miła odmiana po ostatnim razie, kiedy w oczekiwaniu na stanie się narzędziem jakiegoś hultajskiego wybryku zamieszkiwały z nami cztery fretki i niuchacz.

Peter wskoczył pomiędzy pergaminy. Początkowo wydawało mi się, że ta ziejąca dziura pośrodku to jedynie efekt artystycznego nieładu, czyli ulubionego porządku wszechrzeczy według Huncwotów, ale okazała się ona stanowiskiem "dowodzenia" — stamtąd Peter, ten spośród moich współlokatorów, który jako jedyny potrafił narysować koło niewyglądające jak poturbowany trapez, miał dostęp do wszystkich arkuszy. Coś, co początkowo wziąłem za rozszarpaną księgę magiczną, było w rzeczywistości... mapą?

— Więc — odezwał się Remus nieco rozbawionym głosem — skoro już upewniliśmy się, że pod gobelinem na trzecim piętrze _zdecydowanie_ nie ma tajnego przejścia...

Peter wyciągnął rękę mocno do przodu i wymazał widniejący na pergaminie znak zapytania, a w jego miejscu nakreślił prostokąt z krzyżykiem w środku.

— Dobra — mruknął James, zawiedziony. — Ale za Jednooką Wiedźmę dam sobie uciąć rękę, nogę, ucho i...

— I co? — droczył się Syriusz. — Co jeszcze dasz sobie uciąć, hm? Ja głosuję przeciw, sprawdziłbym najpierw piętro niżej. Remmy?

— Jestem z Jamesem.

— Brutusie! Peter?

Posłał Pettigrew spojrzenie jednoznacznie sugerujące, że właściwą odpowiedzią byłoby poparcie jego opcji, co sprawiło, że tamten chwilę się wahał, zanim odparł w końcu:

— Jednooka Wiedźma.

Syriusz, przegłosowany i wyraźnie niepocieszony, wsadził sobie do ust coś nieznośnie śmierdzącego i zaczął to żuć — chyba jedynie po to, by dać Jamesowi do zrozumienia, że ma mu za złe brak współpracy. Ja z kolei przeszedłem obok i udawałem, że szukam czegoś w stosie notatek, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed zerkaniem co i rusz na kolejne wielkie przedsięwzięcie Huncwotów; teraz jeszcze w powijakach, ale całkiem nieźle rokujące na przyszłość. Mapa! Magiczna mapa Hogwartu ze wszystkimi tajnymi przejściami i ruchomymi schodami, coś, co — nie oszukujmy się — powinno się rozdawać uczniom jeszcze przed pierwszą powitalną ucztą, żeby ich uchronić przed nagłą a niespodziewaną śmiercią, jeśli nie spowodowaną złośliwością samego zamku, to na pewno atakiem serca. Nawet po kilku latach doskonale pamiętałem te kleszcze zaciskające mi się wokół klatki piersiowej, kiedy po raz pierwszy schody, którymi piąłem się dzielnie w górę, nagle oderwały się od korytarza i zaczęły spadać z prędkością kilku kondygnacji na sekundę, by w końcu wyhamować nad salą eliksirów w lochach. No, no... — ta mapa to mogło być _coś_. Może zbyt pochopnie oceniałem moich nieco zbyt uroczych współlokatorów? Może ich nicponiowatość miała szansę się, choćby i nieumyślnie, przysłużyć pokoleniom?

Następnego dnia na transmutacji przemieniłem kaczkę w najpiękniejszego łabędzia na świecie i za ten wyczyn zostałem nagrodzony bladym uśmiechem profesor McGonagall, która nadal wydawała się nie wierzyć, iż nie miałem nic wspólnego z dziurą w północnej ścianie. Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie zrobiłem nic, co mogłoby mnie połączyć linią ciągłą z wybrykami Huncwotów, a mimo wszystko przez wielu byłem uważany za jednego z nich wyłącznie dlatego, że mieszkałem z nimi w pokoju przez sześć lat i wciąż żyłem. Wielkie mi osiągnięcie! A krzywdy psychiczne i życie w ciągłym strachu, że usłyszę za dużo, że powiem za dużo, że w końcu trafi we mnie rykoszetem jeden z tych ich "cudownych" pomysłów?... Powinienem dostać jakiś order — byle nie pośmiertny.

Remus, który siedział obok mnie na transmutacji, szepnął coś o brzydkim kaczątku i pięknym łabędziu. Wlepiłem spojrzenie w swojego łabędzia i zmarszczyłem brwi. Faktycznie był niezwykle urodziwym stworzeniem, ale i kaczka nie wydała mi się specjalnie szpetna. Właściwie uznałem, że była całkiem zacną kaczką. Zwróciłem ku niemu pytające spojrzenie, a on tylko się zaśmiał i powiedział:

— To z mugolskich bajek.

Remus jako jedyny z naszej piątki miał mugolskiego rodzica i często zdarzało mu się mówić o czymś, o czym nie mieliśmy pojęcia — zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy podzieliłem się z nimi tą smutną informacją dotyczącą mojej prawdomówności.

_— Jak Pinokio! — ucieszył się bez powodu i klasnął w ręce. Popatrzyliśmy wszyscy po sobie, nie rozumiejąc._

_— Jak co? — zapytał w końcu Peter za wszystkich zgromadzonych._

_— Jak kto — poprawił go spokojnie Remus. — Drewniany chłopiec z mugolskiej bajki, któremu z każdym kłamstwem coraz bardziej wydłużał się nos._

_Po minach pozostałych domyśliłem się, że wszyscy mieliśmy przed oczami podobną wizję._

_— Cóż, mnie nie rośnie nos, więc na przykrych skutkach kłamania kończą się podobieństwa między mną i ee... drewnianym chłopcem._

_Właściwie to wydawało mi się nawet, że wydłużający się nos byłoby zdecydowanie łatwiej zatuszować niż moje magiczne wybuchy, często nad wyraz spektakularne._

Remus szepnął coś Syriuszowi na ucho i razem wyszli szybko z sali tuż po dzwonku, James zamarudził jeszcze z tyłu, próbując podsłuchać rozmowę Lily i Mary — zazwyczaj nie pochwalam idei podsłuchiwania, ale trzeba przyznać, że w rozmowie padło kilka razy jego imię, można więc uznać, iż miał powód do takiego zachowania, poza tym kochał się w tej dziewczynie jak bałwan — a Peter w jednej chwili stał pod katedrą profesor McGonagall, a w drugiej... rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Albo po prostu czmychnął tak szybko, że ledwie zdążyłem mrugnąć.

Mogłoby się wydawać, że powinienem mieć w życiu inne zainteresowania aniżeli aktualna lokalizacja i zajęcie Huncwotów, ale smutna prawda była taka, że ani nie kręcił mnie quidditch, ani nie pasjonowała nadzwyczajnie żadna dziedzina nauki, a dziewczyny albo nie zwracały na siebie mojej uwagi, albo nie zwracały uwagi na moją uwagę. Nawet Cathy Collins, która oddawała palmę pierwszeństwa pod względem urody jedynie Lily Evans, a i to wyłącznie pod warunkiem, że się lubiło rude, chyba smaliła cholewki do Petera. Nie żeby on to w ogóle zauważał — przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że może być obiektem zainteresowania dziewczyn nawet jako blady księżyc tych monstrualnych planet o imionach James i Syriusz, _zwłaszcza_ Syriusz. O jakże był krótkowzroczny! Toż cała szkoła od dawna już wiedziała, że Pottera należało łączyć wyłącznie z Lily — najwyraźniej jej wola nie miała żadnego znaczenia w tym przypadku — a Black... Tu diagnoza była mniej jednoznaczna: aseksualny albo gej. Ewentualnie aseksualny gej.

Korzystając z długiej przerwy między lekcjami, postanowiłem uciąć sobie drzemkę, zasłużoną i jakże wymarzoną po całej nocy spędzonej pośród zduszonych _"Eurek!"_ moich współlokatorów. Całe szczęście dormitorium było puste. Rzuciłem się twarzą w dół na swoje łóżko, nie mając nawet siły, by zaciągnąć kotarę, a upragniony sen nadszedł po ledwie minucie czy dwóch. I trwał, trwał, _trwał_...

...trwał w przybliżeniu kolejną minutę czy dwie. Obudziło mnie dźgnięcie w bok. Otworzyłem nieprzytomnie oczy i trochę się wystraszyłem, bo oto stali nade mną wszyscy czterej Huncwoci, a mina Syriusza przywodziła na myśl ten wyraz goszczący na jego twarzy podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania. Co swoją drogą było fascynujące — nigdy nie widziałem, by kogoś rozmyślnie i dla zabawy krzywdził, ale gdyby powiedziano mi, że brutalnie wymordował pół swojej rodziny, uwierzyłbym bez wahania.

— C-co jest? — zapytałem, wodząc wzrokiem od jednej skupionej twarzy do drugiej. W końcu Peter wyciągnął jakiś fragment tworzonej przez nich mapy, a James wbił we mnie zniecierpliwione spojrzenie i oznajmił:

— Odkryliśmy coś interesującego.

— Aha — odparłem, bo i też wyłącznie _"Aha"_ przychodziło mi na myśl. Też mi nowość, Huncwoci odkryli coś interesującego. Rzekłbym, że dzień jak co dzień, przy czym zazwyczaj ich odkrycia były "interesujące" jedynie w ich własnym mniemaniu. I co u licha ja miałem z tym wspólnego, że zerkali na mnie wszyscy, jakbym im rodzone matki zadźgał widelcem?

— Chcesz nam to wyjaśnić? — zapytał Remus uprzejmie.

— Czy chcę wam _co_ wyjaśnić?

Nie miałem pojęcia, o czym mówili. Na dodatek im trzeźwiejszy się stawałem, tym wyraźniej docierał do mnie fakt bezsensowności tego dramatycznego zebrania. Przecież wiedzieli, że nie umiem kłamać; nie mogli zapytać po ludzku, zamiast otaczać mnie zaklętym kręgiem i odzywać się złowieszczym szeptem?

Peter podsunął mi pod nos kawałek mapy. Przetarłem oczy i z niejakim trudem odczytałem napis u góry: _"Męskie dormitorium szóstego roku, wieża Gryffindoru"_. W środku nie znajdowało się nic poza kropką opisaną... _Benio Fenwick_. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy.

— Ja tego nie narysowałem! — zaprzeczyłem gorliwie. Miałem nadzieję, że jeśli nic po tym wyznaniu nie wybuchnie albo nie trzaśnie mnie przez łeb, dadzą mi spokój. Syriusz i James wymienili tylko tajemnicze spojrzenia, a Remus machnął ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku.

— Mógłbyś się przejść po dormitorium? I... patrz cały czas na mapę, okej? — poprosił.

Niedorzeczność tej propozycji wydałaby mi się przytłaczająca, gdyby nie fakt, że miałem już na tym polu spore doświadczenie. Mniej więcej w trzeciej klasie nauczyłem się robić absolutnie wszystko, o co mnie prosili, ponieważ okazało się, że prędzej czy później dopinali swego, a natychmiastową realizacją oszczędzałem sobie kilku godzin natarczywego nagabywania. Wstałem więc i, przypatrując się kropce ze swoim nazwiskiem, przespacerowałem się od swojego łóżka do łóżka Syriusza i z powrotem, a kropka... przespacerowała się razem ze mną.

Podniosłem wzrok na Huncwotów i wzruszyłem ramionami.

— Pewnie moja magia postanowiła się ujawnić przed waszą mapą — powiedziałem. A potem uderzyło mnie coś jeszcze: — Byłbym beznadziejnym szpiegiem.

Co swoją drogą było ciekawym wtrąceniem, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że dwa lata później zostałem członkiem podziemnej organizacji.

— Czyli nic nie zrobiłeś? — upewnił się jeszcze Syriusz.

— Nie — odparłem.

W oczach wszystkich Huncwotów zapłonął taki ogień, że srodze żałowałem, iż nie mogłem bezkarnie nagiąć rzeczywistości i dla świętego spokoju przyznać się do majstrowania przy mapie. Sam sobie kopałem grób, słowo daję.

— To jest niesamowite — powiedział James, emanując wręcz podekscytowaniem.

— Interesujące — dodał ostrożnie Remus.

— Musimy to wykorzystać — mruknął Syriusz bez ceregieli. Z jego spojrzenia wyczytałem swój udział w eksperymencie.

— O kurczę — pisnął po prostu Peter, a był to komentarz najbliższy moim własnym odczuciom, więc poczułem wzbierającą falę sympatii dla mojego pulchnego, jasnowłosego kolegi.

Musiałem mieć przerażony wyraz twarzy, ponieważ w końcu postanowili podzielić się ze mną częścią tych myśli, które zdawali się przesyłać sobie nawzajem telepatycznie.

— Gdyby udało nam się dowiedzieć, co dokładnie jest powodem twojego... magicznego ekshibicjonizmu — zaczął James — a potem umieścić ten czynnik w mapie i rozszerzyć na cały zamek...

— ...mielibyśmy wgląd w lokalizację absolutnie każdej jednostki magicznej w Hogwarcie — dokończył Syriusz.

To było... _straszne_. Poczułem się wręcz oburzony w imieniu tych wszystkich inwigilowanych osób, zanim dotarło do mnie, jak w gruncie rzeczy niewiele mnie to obchodziło. Skoro ja pojawiałem się na mapie niezależnie od wszystkiego, to chyba wolałem już być tam umieszczony pomiędzy setkami innych nieszczęśników. Może w takim układzie trudniej byłoby mnie Huncwotom wyśledzić.

Wydałem z siebie ciężkie westchnienie. _"Jak ja z nimi wytrzymam jeszcze ponad rok? No i... jak wytrzymam bez nich przez resztę życia?"_. To ci dopiero romantyczny dylemat godny zacnego Gryfona.

Przez cały następny tydzień cieszyłem się względnym spokojem, bo chłopcy spędzali całe dnie w bibliotece pod czujnym okiem profesor McGonagall, której ich nagłe zainteresowanie nauką — słusznie zresztą — wydało się bardzo, ale to bardzo podejrzane. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek mogła narzekać na ich umiejętności magiczne w zakresie programu nauczania, bynajmniej — byli irytująco zdolni, zwłaszcza James i Syriusz. To, nad czym ja czy Peter musieliśmy siedzieć godzinami, przychodziło im zadziwiająco łatwo, po czym sobie tylko znanymi sposobami przelewali nabytą mądrość w Pettigrew lub, czasem, Remusa, by potem móc wspólnie cieszyć się zyskanymi pokładami wolnego czasu. A ten spędzali zazwyczaj zatruwając życia tym mniej lotnym, na przykład mnie. A ostatnio _przede wszystkim_ mnie.

W sobotę wieczorem przydybali mnie w dormitorium i oddelegowali Syriusza, żeby mi oznajmił:

— Okazuje się, że potrzebujemy twojej krwi.

Mógł mi to powiedzieć Peter i zabrzmieć jak głodny komar — albo James, wielka pijawka. Ale nie, wysłali Syriusza, morderczego wampira! Wiecie, tak naprawdę nie byłem uprzedzony. W gruncie rzeczy poczciwy był z niego chłopak: inteligentny, zabawny, a i kompan lojalny. Nie mogłem sobie jednak darować tych niewypowiedzianych drwin, bo nad spojrzeniami i minami mógłby od czasu do czasu trochę popracować. Zawsze to miło nie mieć wrażenia, że osoba, z którą akurat przebywasz sam na sam, nie obmyśla w danej chwili serii tortur, którym cię podda w najbliższej przyszłości.

— Mojej krwi — powtórzyłem słabo.

— Kropelki — dopowiedział Remus, spoglądając na Syriusza trochę karcąco, a trochę z rozbawieniem. No boki zrywać. Trzeba było tak od razu.

— Dziś wieczorem poskładamy mapę, bo chyba mamy już wszystko, czego nam potrzeba. Peter naniósł wczoraj na pergaminy lochy, błonia i tereny na kilkadziesiąt stóp w głąb Zakazanego Lasu — oznajmił James, a Peter wyprostował się dumnie, co może nie dodało mu wzrostu, ale na pewno odjęło kilka funtów. Z trudem powstrzymałem cisnące mi się na usta pytanie o okoliczności poznania tak znaczących połaci lasu. Może i ja nie umiałem kłamać, ale oni z kolei nie potrafili chyba się bać. — Wydaje nam się, że jeśli połączymy zaklęcie ujawnienia obecności z twoją magią, otrzymamy kropkę taką jak twoja, tyle że zwielokrotnioną dla każdego człowieka w zamku.

— A mała modyfikacja dołączy do tego zestawu także duchy i zwierzęta — wyjaśnił Remus.

— Bo, nie oszukujmy się, wszyscy mamy dość tego głupiego, nadpobudliwego kociaka Filcha — dokończył Peter.

Wyobraziłem sobie ten obraz w najdrobniejszych szczegółach i aż zaniemówiłem: jeśli wszystko poszłoby zgodnie z planem, Huncwoci staliby w tej szkole wyżej od wszystkich znanych ludzkości bogów. Wiedzieliby, kto z kim wymyka się w nocy na Wieżę Astronomiczną, jak długo Terry Lewis siedzi rano w toalecie, znaliby tożsamość tajemniczych gości Dumbledore'a... Ich mapa mogła być poważną bronią i prawie nie potrafiłem uwierzyć, że stworzyła ją banda szesnastolatków. I kto miał moc zatrzymania tego niemoralnego występku? Ja.

Wzruszyłem ramionami i wyciągnąłem odsłonięte przedramię w kierunku Syriusza.

Bo musicie wiedzieć, iż moją olbrzymią wadą był brak poważania dla jakichkolwiek reguł — a wydawało się to tym bardziej znaczące, że ani się tą swoją "przywarą" nie ekscytowałem, ani nie próbowałem jej w sobie zdusić, co czyniło moją niesubordynację znacznie trudniejszą do kontrolowania i wyciągania z niej konsekwencji. Na dywaniku u McGonagall siedziałem ledwie raz, a i to przez pomyłkę, natomiast większość punktów, jakie Gryffindor stracił z mojego powodu, była skutkiem chronicznej senności mającej swoje źródła w nocnym tłuczeniu się Huncwotów. Czasem po prostu lubiłem patrzyć, jak moi współlokatorzy przewracali szkołę do góry nogami: unikałem w ten sposób kary, a moje wewnętrzne pragnienie chaosu było zaspokajane. Układ idealny.

Teraz wprawdzie musiałem się zaangażować dużo bardziej, niż na to miałem ochotę, na dodatek wiedziałem zbyt wiele o całym tym przedsięwzięciu i gdyby mnie ktoś porządnie przepytał, wysypałbym całą czwórkę szybciej, niż Syriusz zdążyłby mnie przekląć, ale i nie czułem się z tego powodu aż tak źle, jak się spodziewałem. Czyżby po niemal sześciu latach starań w końcu udało im się ze mnie uczynić swojego cichego sprzymierzeńca?

Wszyscy czterej po kolei przytykali różdżki do mojego rozcięcia, a potem tymi samymi zakrwawionymi końcówkami stukali o pergamin — z jakichś powodów już tylko jeden, za to słusznych rozmiarów — szepcząc pod nosem inkantacje i dodając na końcu coś w rodzaju werbalnych podpisów, pseudonimów, którymi czasem siebie nawzajem tytułowali, a które wydawały mi się takie zabawne: James był Rogaczem, Syriusz — Łapą, Remus — Lunatykiem, a Peter — Glizdogonem. Zwłaszcza to ostatnie wydawało mi się wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne, przywodziło na myśl jakiegoś robaka albo szczura, a przecież Peter, nawet jeśli nie przedstawiał sobą najwyższych walorów estetycznych, to jednak kojarzył się z czymś bardziej... puchatym albo kudłatym: może wiewiórką, może łasicą.

Z różdżek Huncwotów tryskały tęczowe iskry i splatały się ze sobą jak konary drzewa rosnące w przyśpieszonym tempie; wgryzały się w powierzchnię pergaminu, ryły sobie barwne korytarze pośród skórzanych włókien, nurkowały głęboko pomiędzy warstwami, by w końcu wypłynąć w miejscach przeznaczenia. Plamy formowały się w litery, litery w słowa, a wszystko to poruszane było ledwie dostrzegalnymi drganiami — to magia, to świeżość, to gotowość. Dzieło było skończone.

— Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego — powiedział James i po raz ostatni stuknął różdżką w pergamin, a ten rozbłysnął jasnym światłem i po chwili przybladł, ale teraz wszystkie kropki wydawały się naprawdę ożywione. Odnaleźliśmy w tej gęstwinie korytarzy i pięter wieżę Gryffindoru, a w niej — nasze dormitorium. Obok mojej kropki znajdowały się teraz cztery inne. James Potter, Syriusz Black, Peter Pettigrew i Remus Lupin. Twórcy Mapy Huncwotów.

— Hej, Benio, może ty chcesz coś dodać od siebie?

Jakby moja krew nie była wystarczającą kontrybucją. Wyciągnąłem swoją różdżkę i dotykając jej koniuszkiem samego środka pergaminu, mruknąłem:

— Koniec psot.

Wszystkie kropki, linie i mozolnie kreślone labirynty korytarzy bledły stopniowo, aż znikły całkowicie, a na powierzchni nie pozostał już żaden ślad po mapie. Huncwoci wydali z siebie zbiorowy jęk radości, który szybko zamienił się w hymn na cześć własnego geniuszu, a potem trzy noce z rzędu włóczyli się po błoniach — z mapą i peleryną byli właściwie niezniszczalni.

Ciszą i spokojem było mi dane się cieszyć przez okrągły tydzień, aż do poniedziałkowego poranka, kiedy to Syriusz zbudził się nagle minutę przed budzikiem i wyskoczył z łóżka jak oparzony, budząc śpiącego najbliżej Remusa — a tym samym wszystkich pozostałych — i wrzeszcząc:

— Mam pomysł! Mam pomysł!

Przewróciłem się na drugi bok i przykryłem głowę poduszką. Całe życie z wariatami.


End file.
